Pet Sanctuary
} |name = Pet Sanctuary |image = Portrait petkeeper.png |levelunlocked = 16 |clearland = Yes |landcost = 220000 |requiresrepairs = Yes |repaircost = 0 |repairtime = 16 hours }} How to get The Pet Sanctuary is located on the volcanic part of your island. You need to clear the land on the right side of the bridge to meet the Petkeeper, Sheena, and then repair the Sanctuary before you can access it. The Sanctuary The Pet Sanctuary shows all the available pets in the game, their current ranks, and the quantity of stickers required to reach the next rank. You can adopt pets you do not yet have, and upgrade the rank of pets you do have. You can also buy pet stickers. Inside the Sanctuary, the first 3 tabs show the pet categories, the 4th is the Sticker Shop : * Bronze/Normal Category (Bazaar and neighbouring islands' pets): * Silver/TradeFest Category (TradeFest pets) * Gold/Promo Category (Special/Promotional pets) * Epic Category (not currently available) * Pet Sticker Shop Stickers Stickers are available from dock trades, daily chests, sticker shop chests, Relic Ruins, Ghost Ship Cove, Adventuring Ship, Wishing Wellspring Island, TradeFest bonus tiers, seal dive rewards, and special event chests (at the Bazaar). Stickers are specific to each animal and randomly distributed. They are used to adopt a pet first and unlock the evolutionary ranks thereafter. Bronze/Normal Category Silver/TradeFest Category Gold Promo Category Stickers, Adoption and Ranks Stickers are used first to adopt a pet you don't own (Bazaar, TradeFest or special/promotional) and thereafter to unlock their rank upgrades. If you click on a pet, two options are available from the button (subject to possession of a sufficient quantity of stickers) : *'Adopt' : if you do not yet own the pet *'Upgrade Pet' : to unlock the next pet rank Pet ranks are as follows : *'1st Rank (relationship level 1 to 5)' : It takes an initial quantity of pet stickers to be able to adopt. Feed it and it will evolve to relationship level 5 (max of 1st Rank). *'2nd Rank (relationship level 6 to 10)' : It then takes a second quantity of pet stickers to unlock its evolution beyond level 5. Feed it and it will evolve to relationship level 10 (max of 2nd Rank). *'3rd Rank (relationship Level 11 to 15)' : Finally, you need a third quantity of pet stickers to unlock its evolution beyond level 10. Feed it and it will evolve to relationship level 15 (max of 3rd Rank). Quantity of stickers for each pet category * Bronze/Normal Category : * Silver/TradeFest Category : * Gold/Promo Category : Pet Sticker Shop You can buy chests, using or Pet Tickets : Bronze Chest, 75 or 1x 1x sticker from a rotating selection : Epic Chest, 275 or 1x 7x stickers from a rotating selection : Event Chest, 180 or 1x 3x stickers from a rotating selection, now including 1x guaranteed sticker for a specific pet : Note: From May 12th 2018 sticker rotations usually change on Wednesdays and Saturdays at 04h UTC (05h BST). Click "Expand" to view previous Event Chest Sticker rewards => Gold Chests have been removed from the game as of Mar 28th 2018. Adventuring Ship Stickers fr:Réserve animalière Category:Gameplay Category:Pets